Hidden in plain sight
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When you’ve got nowhere to turn sometimes it’s easier to hide in the one place everyone will look. Xander & Dean Crossovers, Buffy, Supernatural, Underworld, Blade Trinity
1. Alone in the dark

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Hidden in plain sight

**Pairings: **Xander & DeanKing & Blade

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural/Blade Trinity/Underworld 

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The New Nightstalker's

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When you've got nowhere to turn sometimes it's easier to hide in the one place everyone will look. 

**Chapter Summery: **Two strangers in a bar with two secrets, will it lead to friendship or war? 

**Authors Note:**

this is AU and maybe a bit out of character but it will be worth it.

**Hidden in plain sight**

Alone in the dark

The bar was like any other, noise, dark, smokey and full of life. The stranger walked into the bar, scanning the bar for threats he took a seat at the bar. Ordering a Coke with ice he just watched the people in the bar, he let out a sigh before turning back to the bar to play with the plastic spoon thing in his drink.

"Beer please Mike, you look like something I used to hunt down?" commented the guy next to the stranger but at no point did he make eye contact.

"and you smell like something I used to hunt too?" growled the stranger as he bared his two sets of fangs.

"then we both have a problem then?" said the guy next to him pulled down the Sunglasses he'd been wearing to reveal his Onyx black eyes, he also smiled revealing his top set of fangs.

"how long?" asked the stranger as the guy next to him put his shades back on.

"five years since I was infected" said the guy not caring who overheard them talking.

"that's about the same for me" answered the stranger as he fished his drink.

"so what happens now?"

"we go outside and try to kill each other winner take all, or we go settle those urges we both have and prove ourselves to each other?" growled the stranger

"Come on then?" said the guy as he drained his drink and followed the stranger outside and into the night.

They walked for over an hour barely saying two words to each, the stranger kept himself ahead of his new friend the whole time. That was he could track him while his new friend was watching him. When they heard a young woman scream the picked up speed and head in the direction, when they arrived the young woman was being attacked by what looked like a large dog.

The stranger laughed and bowed as he let the other man deal with the werewolf in front of them, once the werewolf had been dealt with the man looked up and at the stranger who was holding the shaking woman.

"see that's how it's done, your turn" growled the man his onyx eyes and fangs made him look demonic.

"nicely done but if you'd used you senses before your brawn you wouldn't have missed this?" said the stranger calmly as he looked down at the woman before she turned to dust.

"The Vampire/Lycan wars are spilling over into the real world now" chuckled the stranger as he watched the other man.

"what side are you on?" inquired the man

"my own side, grew up in the middle of a different war. We made allies where we needed them vamp, human, demon and werewolf" said the stranger as he used his speed to knock the other man off balance as he shoved him up against the wall.

"what do you say we get out of here and wear off the rest of this high?" growled the stranger as he crushed his lips against the other man.

The kiss was rough and unforgiving, the battle for dominance just made it all the more fun, pulling apart the man's lip was split but not bleeding. The stranger growled playfully.

"why not, ain't like I'm getting any sometime soon?" answered the other man as the walked towards a motel close by.

"So what do I call you kid?" commanded the other man as he put his sunglasses back on.

"Xander…Harris" said the stranger as a shocked but amused look appeared on his face.

"and you?" asked Xander

"Winchester, Dean Winchester" answered the other man as a playful smirked slowly appeared on Xander's face.


	2. Were you go I’ll follow

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Hidden in plain sight

**Pairings: **Xander & DeanKing & Blade

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural/Blade Trinity/Underworld

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The New Nightstalker's

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When you've got nowhere to turn sometimes it's easier to hide in the one place everyone will look.

**Chapter Summery: **Morning comes and with it brings new dangers

**Authors Note:**

**Were you go I****'****ll follow**

The next morning Xander was the first to rise he was unsure how deeply affected Dean was by his condition, stretching out Xander dressed in his usual dark clothing, full length leather jacket and Sunglasses he left the motel.

Dean woke up not to long later and hissed in pain as his hand sleepily slid into a small strip of sunlight, cursing under his breath as he pulled his hand back in pain Dean searched for Xander. Seeing he wasn't in the room Dean used his weakening abilities, placing his hand on the wall his eyes once again darkened as he watched the ghosts of the nights come alive in front of him.

In his weaken state he couldn't control his abilities as well as he could at full or half the strength, as he watched the images he began to weaken more and more but he persisted until he watched Xander leave. Sighing he believed that Xander had left him and carried on with his journey, returning to the bed Dean landed on his back with a loud thud.

Sighing he covered his eyes with his arm and reached under his pillow with the other, he pulled out a bottle of pills and popped off the lid. He was distracted by the pain so he didn't notice he was no longer alone in the room.

"What are they?" asked Xander as Dean looked up at him, his dark eyes glinted with darkness.

"they don't really have a name, a doctor down in Mexico created a temporary treatment for vampirism. These suppress my urges to hunt and my bloodlust, because I contracted the virus though blood transfer I was never fully turned" said Dean with a painful sigh as Xander sat on the bed next to him.

"you want to talk about it?" asked Xander

"usually I don't do chick flick moments, but you deserve to know the truth. Five years ago I was on a hunt with my father and my brother Sam, the vampire turned out to be a female and my brother Sammy was in deep shit. When I found him she'd gotten him wrapped round her little finger, I had to knock him out just to control him.

We fought and I wounded her causing her to bleed, she got me back she used her claws to wound me then taking the dagger I used to injure her. She dipped it into her blood and plunged it into my wounded chest, she said that though she may die she had still won as I would have to live as a cursed soul.

I blacked out from the blood loss and came too after my father had killed her, for weeks I kept my mouth shut about her curse then I started to change. When my family found out my father gave me a silver blade, my gun, cash and my clothing. He told me I had one week before he'd come after me, I've been hiding ever since. What about you kid?" asked Dean as he tried to look at Xander who passed him something in a plastic container.

"Blood?" asked Dean as drained the container.

"it's only animal but it should do you, as for me most people have

heard the rumours. I was 15 when the Slayer came to town up until then I was like everyone else we ignored the strange stuff, then one day I was possessed my the sprit of the Hyena but unlike any other this was a primal possession.

The guy who had done the spell botched it, the reversal he did only took away the anger and hunger that came with it not the aggression and need to hunt. My friends did all they could but it only caused me pain and worsened my condition, eventually I changed taking a hyena form much like a Werewolf would.

But my mind was still there and over a few weeks I learnt to control it, but after one of the other's possessed with me turned and massacred many of our classmates they turned on us. I knew how they would try to catch me so I left town before they came for me. They still hunt me even now but I keep one step ahead of them at all times" sighed Xander as he looked at Dean who swallowed two of his pills.

"But this has been the best thing for me" said Xander as he held up two syringes.

"the blue is a suppressant like your pills, it suppresses my urges but leaves my Lycan skills. The white does the opposite it causes the equivalent of a blood rage in you in my body, this forces me to take my Hyena form even if the moon isn't out. But it is dangerous because I have very little control over it" said Xander with a sigh

"where did you get it from?" asked Dean

"a scientist in Paris, his daughter was bitten and I tried to save her. They offered me a place to stay in return for my help with the cure, mine was different to hers and when she was given the white cure she turned on her parents and killed them. Couldn't remain it was too dangerous so once again a fled with what little of this I had" said Xander sadly.

Dean sat up ignoring the spinning in his head as he sat next to Xander, he wasn't one for touchy, feely moments but he could feel the waves of sadness coming off his Lycan companion. Placing is arms around Xander's shoulders Xander moved his head so Dean could kiss him.

Ever since meeting in the bar Xander had felt a connection with Dean, a connection that went deeper then any human could feel. A bond that bound the two of them together though life and death, but when Xander felt a stranger's approach he forgot these thoughts and leapt up to defend his fallen mate.

Xander approached the window and saw hooded figures with weapons he recognized raiding the rooms, looking at Dean he watched as Dean gathered up what little they had and joined him. Still weak on his feet both Xander and Dean slipped out of the motel with out being seen, finding Xander's bike on the outskirts of the town they took off travailing until they believed it was safe.

Stopping sometime later they both sat on the roadside of the empty Highway, eating what little they had to eat.

"so what was that about?" asked Dean as his strength started to return but his eyes remained hidden behind his Sunglasses.

"Hunters I'd say? I'd say Watchers Council hunters but their uniforms were different, more old world medieval times then modern hunters?" said Xander as Dean stood up and stretched out. His skin was still paler then most humans but it's colour was retuning and his eyes had slowly tuned back to a more human like appearance.

"So what now?" asked Dean

"Usually I would say we'd part company but since the hunters came to the motel we both just happened to be at I'm worried. They didn't state who they hunted and by now they know we have been together, I would say it is safer if we continued like that?" said Xander as he mounted his bike once again.

"For once kid I'd agree at least until we find out who's doing the hunting and whose the target?" said Dean as he joined Xander on the bike.

"then lets hit the road?" laughed Xander as the bikes engine roared into life and took off up the empty Highway, both of it's passenger unaware they were being watched.


	3. Filling in the blanks

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Hidden in plain sight

**Pairings: **Xander & DeanKing & Blade

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural/Blade Trinity/Underworld 

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**The New Nightstalker's

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When you've got nowhere to turn sometimes it's easier to hide in the one place everyone will look. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander & Dean stop to eat and talk

**Authors Note:**

Filling in the blanks

They'd been travelling for what seemed like day when Xander finally had to stop, he could no longer hold off his own urges to feed. Dean to was being to feel the pain of not feeding but as usual he kept quite as they pulled off the main road, a small farm house could be seen in the distance and a heard of cattle before it.

Before Dean could say anything Xander had changed forms and was going after the cattle, to Dean's amazement Xander moved just as gracefully in his Lycan form as he did in his human form. Dean watched as he separated one of the herd and dragged it off without even upsetting the rest of them, Dean watched as Xander pulled the still live cow towards them before dropping it at Dean's feet and rolling onto his back.

"I ain't scratching your belly for that display" laughed Dean as Xander scowled at him in Lycan form.

"No dip shit, that's for you to feed off, I'll eat what you leave" came the reply in a gruff voice that took Dean back in surprise.

"WHAT?"

"nothing it's just I know you told me your still you went you change but……."

"yeah it does still freak people out to hear a slobbering beast like me talk like a kid from Cali I know. Now eat before you drop so I can eat and not get cranky" said Xander as Dean started to feed.

Dean fished feeding and after watching Xander for a few minutes he decided that out all the nasty things he'd seen in his life, watching a Lycan eat mate or not was the nastiest to date.

"so where are we heading?" asked Dean as he kept his back to Xander's feeding while pretending to be cleaning his weapon.

"New York City" came a muffled voice from somewhere inside the now mutilated cow.

"For fuck sake Lexx finish eating then answer" growled Dean wondering when he developed manors or a fear of Xander eating.

"It's ok now I'm finished don't worry about the mess the farmer will blame local kids in the morning" said Xander as he cleaned himself off and retook his human form.

"When I was still me back in Sunnydale I heard a lot of thing that Buffy chose to ignore, like you guys and other like us. One of which spoke of a club called the Underground, it a sanctuary for though like us who have no desire to hunt or kill. I've tried before to get to it but they found me before I could reach it, but now I know that back home is one of the usual Apocalypses so hunting me has been shelved.

I figured we'd get there in about four or less, from there though I have other plans" said Xander as he and Dean got on the bike.

"what other plan and why four days?" asked Dean as Xander growled

"It's a full moon in four days so I can't travel and as for my plans, well I guess I can let you in on them. There's a hunter team in New York called the Nightstalker's, years ago one of them a guy called King got turned and ended up in Sunnydale.

We ran into him on patrol and while the other wiped out all but some bitch from hell I fought him, but when it came down to the kill something swayed my hand and I still don't know what?

Long story short he owes me and not just for that, I kinda stole some research Giles had on curing vampirism and sent it on to him and before you ask it wouldn't work on you. Theirs about a million different species of vampires and it just happened that cure was for his kind of vampirism. Sorry Dean"

"don't worry about it, so carry on"

"well he used to keep and eye on me after that said if I ever need help to call him. So I did after I was run out of town at the time he had big problems the real Dracula as in the first vampire ever came to town, so he couldn't help me but he said if I ever make it to New York to head to The Underground and he'll come find me.

I called him the night we met and he waiting for both of us, said he's got us a place to got that's safe from hunters" said Xander with a smile

"and you trust him?" asked Dean

"with my life after all I spared his? He owes me one and now I'm about to collect. You don't have to stick around" said Xander

"I think I will if you don't mind?"

"no arguments here stud" laughed Xander as Dean groan before they took off into the night none stop to New York City.


	4. The Underground

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title: **Hidden in plain sight

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean King & Blade

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural/Blade Trinity/Underworld

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series: The** New Nightstalker's

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When you've got nowhere to turn sometimes it's easier to hide in the one place everyone will look.

**Chapter Summery: **The reach New York and now it's time to deal

**Authors Note:**

The Underground

Xander and Dean rolled into New York with a day to spare, they pulled into the club Xander got them a room in the club for the night. Xander's bike was housed in the club store. The music was loud just like any other club, their own heightened skills meant that they could sense the other none humans.

Dean watched as Xander danced on the dance floor when a tall scruffy looking man joined Dean at the table.

"Can I help you stranger?" asked Dean as looked up at the stranger, is onyx eyes were visible over his shades.

"You must be Dean Winchester? It's nice to see the kids choice in mate has improved? The names King, Hannibal King" said the stranger as he offered Dean his hand.

"sit, Lexx is on the dance floor" said Dean as King nodded

"I know he knows I'm here his senses are stronger then your at the moment. I don't know what you've been told but I know that your trust worthy Dean, Alex would never risk us by bringing someone with him that we couldn't trust.

Ah Alex it's good to see you again" said King with a smile as Xander joined them with drinks.

"So what's the plan Bro?" asked Xander as Dean choked on his drink.

"You didn't tell him?" asked King as Xander laughed and Dean shook his head.

"We are the half brothers of the same bastard father, it was the reason why he saved me that day" said King as he hugged Xander

"So you two need a place to crash, we've got places for you two. The Nightstalker's need a pair like you two if your in?" asked King as he swigged his drink, Xander and Dean smiled at each other.

"Were in" laughed Xander as they all clinked bottles before King picked up Xander's bag as they followed.


End file.
